


Lilja and The Old Codger

by Jmags2016



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feelings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags2016/pseuds/Jmags2016
Summary: The new Guildmaster arrives home from a special job and Delvin knows just what to do to take her mind off the realities of her new position.





	Lilja and The Old Codger

**Author's Note:**

> I had requests for more Delvin Mallory, and since he's one of my favorites, with the sexiest voice next to Brynjolf, I've added another encounter as a follow up to my other story, Tips and Tricks. 
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, feed back is so very very appreciated.

Lilja opened the door to Honeyside, her grey eyes sweeping the darkened interior, and stepped inside with a deep sigh of relief. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her knapsack to the floor with a dull thud. Her whole body ached, deep in her bones, from the hard ride back from Windhelm. She had pushed her horse to the limit trying to escape the cold that never truly left the northern holds, even in the peak of summer. Despite her Nordic heritage, to say Lilja disliked the cold, was as inadequate as saying the Thalmor disliked the worship of Talos. She hated the cold with every cell in her body. Every time she took a job that sent her further north than Rorikstead, she would ride like a mad woman back to the more temperate climate of Riften.

Becoming the leader of the Thieves Guild had not resulted in as many perks as she had anticipated when Brynjolf had all but begged her to take the position. Rather it had, in fact, brought more headaches and disagreeable jobs, deemed too delicate for the regular members. She was just returning from one of those damnable jobs as well and was silently cursing her new found position. Delvin had sent her to steal back an necklace for Torsten Cruel-Sea. She had agreed, only because she thought it would be a simple snatch and dash, with her back in Riften before the week was out. Instead she got stuck avenging the death of his daughter, wiping out a rival organization and eliminating a madman. 

As she made her way to her bedroom, she shook her head in continued disbelief at the stupidity of the Altmer elves who had moved into the Windhelm territory, setting themselves up as a rival guild. They couldn't have chosen a worse location. Perhaps if they had moved into Markarth or even Solitude, the two guilds could have co-existed. There was still imperial support in both cities and less distrust of elves, but for an Altmer, Thalmor or not, to be discovered robbing the corpse of a Nord woman in Windhelm, there were no other options. His foolishness carried a death sentence for them all. 

After slaughtering the elves, she set their entire hideout on fire, a grim warning to any others thinking of creating problems for the Thieves Guild. She had returned to Windhelm, returned the stolen necklace to Torsten and informed Niryane that if she even entertained the idea of fencing for any other organization, it would be the last decision she ever made. It should have been the end of her adventure, but she stayed the night at Candlehearth Hall and heard the screaming from the graveyard. She had dashed into the night and found the guards, a few witnesses and the victim of a grisly murder. Next thing she knew she was hot on the trail of the Butcher, a madman stalking women in Windhelm. It had taken an additional three days to track down the killer, but she had managed to stop him from killing again. The Shatter-Shields had showered her in gold for catching their daughter’s killer, and Ulfric had told Jorleif to lower the purchasing cost of the house for her if she ever decided to take up residence there. 

She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples to assuage the throbbing in her head. The stress of being both the Guildmaster and Dragonborn was starting to get to her. 

“Something troubling ya luv?” came a soft voice to her right, as a torch flared to life. 

She didn't even react. There was no mistaking who was in her room. She turned her head and smiled at her lover. Delvin’s stocky body was leaning carelessly against her wall, arms crossed as he stared at her with a crooked smirk. “You’re finally back. I was starting to worry you were locked up in some dank dungeon and we’d be searching for a new Guildmaster again.” he continued. 

“Nice to know the Guild would leave me there and find a replacement. Shows how much you all care.” she replied with a hint of teasing. “I don't want another job from you for a while Del, they always end up being more trouble than they’re worth.” she accused as she began to work at the complicated fasteners of her leathers. 

She felt, more than heard, him walk up behind her and begin to help her with multitude of buckles and straps. Once she was out of the confines of her armor, Delvin’s hands began to knead the muscles beneath her sleeveless linen shirt and she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as the tension in her neck began to ease. “Ah, don’t be like that, I’m just teasing. Of course Bryn would send someone to spring you.” he retorted, his breath hot against her skin. “Still, you’re not one to linger up north. Torsten sent word you retrieved his daughter necklace and would be on your way. You’re three days late. What kept you?” he asked softly.

She turned in his arms to stare into his eyes. He was tall for his race, but the Breton still barely matched her own height. She could see the concern in his eyes, so she leaned in and kissed him softly. “I had to hunt down a madman. The Stormcloaks are stretched thin as it is so the guards were having a hard time catching a serial killer in their city. Niryane told me that the elf Torsten killed didn't lay a hand on his daughter, he was only robbing the corpse. There had already been two women murdered in the city, including Torsten’s girl, and I happened to be there when the third was murdered. I tracked him down and prevented a fourth.” she replied, pulling away slightly. 

Delvin swore loudly and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectively. “I wouldn't have sent you up there if I’d known there was a murderer on the loose.” 

She laughed. “I would have had to have gone there sooner or later. Ulfric is chomping at the bit to stage his next campaign. Galmar wants me to meet them in two weeks at some tomb near Whiterun to find some crown. You worry too much.” She tried pulling away, but he captured her hands in his and pulled her back, catching her lips with his own. 

“Tell anyone one in the Guild I said this and I’ll deny it, but I missed you.” he replied when he let her go. 

“You missed my body” she retorted, poking his chest with her finger. 

“Yeah boss, that too.” he stated seriously. “But I miss your quick wit and the laughter around the cistern when you’re gone.” 

She stared at him for a moment, frowning slightly. “If you’re not careful, I’m going to start thinking I mean something to you.” she replied softly, playing with the ties on his tunic. 

“Just cause we haven't made a serious thing of this doesn't mean I don't care about you Lil. Even if we weren't sleeping together, I’d care about your safety. You brought the Guild back from the brink of dissolvement. You discovered Mercer’s betrayal and faced us all down when we thought you a traitor. You’ve spoken to multiple Daedra and lived to tell the tale. By the eight Lil, you breathe fire. You are single handedly the most interesting woman I have ever laid eyes on and you have the intelligence to match. The Guild needs you,” he retorted, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “And I like having you around as well.”

She pulled back slightly. He was breaking their rules. He hadn’t exactly said he loved her, but admitting he cared was a close thing. They courted death every day, her more so because she was the Dragonborn. She’d told herself long ago she didn't want commitments, but her heart rebelled and swelled with happiness despite her annoyance. He must have seen a glimpse of her inner turmoil in her eyes, because he frowned. “Now now, don't go looking at me like that. That rule was bloody stupid and you know it. I’m not pledging my undying love Lil, just saying I miss ya when you’re gone. Friends do that too you know.” 

She smiled, leaned back into his arms and kissed him. When she broke away she whispered softly. “We’re more than friends Del. Show me how much you missed me.” 

No further invitation was needed. 

Delvin shot her a lopsided grin and then leaned forward, his lips brushing hers as his fingers played with the ties that kept her long hair secured in a tight bun. As the knots came loose her rose gold hair tumbled down her back in long waves. She felt him run his fingers through the strands, then he gripped a handful tightly and pulled her more forcibly into his kiss. 

She moaned softly and parted her lips to let his tongue slide past, to dance with her own. Her own hands were busy, pulling at the ties of his loose linen breeches. She loved that he felt safe enough in her home to forego his armor as she rarely saw him out and about without it. As his waistband came loose she reached in to caress his length. 

Delvin broke the kiss with a soft grunt of pleasure. “Gods woman, you’ve been gone nearly three weeks, you’ll have me spilling in your hand if you’re not careful.” 

She smiled devilishly and licked her lips, “That desperate for me Del?” She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses from his collarbone to his ear. When she felt him shudder against her she chuckled. “I’d hate to cut short our reunion, so tell me what you need to help you last.” 

Delvin groaned and gripped her shoulders, pushing her back slightly so he could look into her eyes that had gone dark with desire. “How do you feel about something new?” he asked with a sly smile. 

She cocked her head to the side to think about it. “Depends on what you want to do.” she replied matter of factly. 

Delvin reached into a small belt purse on his hip and pulled out some leather straps and an old pair of prison shackles. “I’ve been dreaming of seeing you deprived of your ability to touch me, tied up to a wall and made to endure hours of pleasure I provide. You can tell me to stop at any time, and I will if you want me to. I just don’t think you will.” he explained, his eyes crinkling with his smile. 

Lilja eyed the shackles, which were wrapped with linen and lined with fur. She felt torn between the desire to please her lover and the fear of being restrained. The imperial soldiers had not been kind to her on the way to Helgen all those months again and the idea of not being able to escape made her hands shake. Then again, she was well aware of Delvin’s prowess and didn’t doubt he would ensure she enjoyed herself. 

Delvin’s smile disappeared as he saw the hesitancy in her eyes. “Luv, you don’t have to, don’t do anything you don’t want to just to please me.” 

She looked into his hazel eyes and took a deep breath. “You promise to stop if I ask it?” 

“I promise luv.” he replied. “You can even choose a word to say that means stop. Sometimes you say don’t stop but I only hear the last word. This way there’ll be no confusion." He paused for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate word. "Got it, just yell Skeever if you want me to stop.” 

She chuckled. “Skeever indeed. Alright, we can try this. Where do you want to tie me?” 

Delvin’s smile was wicked and he leaned in for a kiss, pulling her close again. When he broke the kiss he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He quickly lit some candles bathing the bedroom in a soft glow. Then he shoved a set of old wooden drawers that sat against the wall across from her bed to the side, climbed up on it and slid one of the leather straps into the chain of the shackles. He tied it to the wall sconce that held an unlit candle, high up on the wall. 

“Will I reach?” she asked nervously.

“Aye luv, I measure the last time we were together and had Balimund lengthen the chain on the cuffs while you were away. You should still be able to stand comfortably with your hands above your head. If not, we can try again another time.” When he caught the look she sent him he flushed. “Yeah, I’ve had this on my mind for some time. I wanted everything to be ready before I mentioned it.” 

He hopped down from the drawers, taking her hands in his own and pulled her closer to the wall. “Trust me Lil.” he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’d never let harm come to you.” 

Delvin kissed her, his hands kneading her hips and lower back. She whimpered against his lips and he felt her body begin to relax and respond to his touch. When her own hands crept up his chest to caress the days growth of stubble on his cheeks he wrapped his arms around her back and hips and pulled her hard against his body, grinding his length against her pelvis. Her pale skin began to flush and he heard her breath catch when he began to walk her backwards towards the wall. 

Lilja felt the wall against her back and took a deep breath, steadying herself and repeating in her head that Delvin would never hurt her. She felt his lips and tongue trailing along her neck, felt his teeth on her collarbone and she shivered, the sensation beginning seep through her concern. Her hands roamed his shoulders and she threw her head back, eyes fluttering closed when he began to suck lightly at the pulse point in her neck, raising blood to the surface of her skin. 

Delvin straightened and pressed his lips to hers once more, his fingertips trailing along her arms until he reached her slender wrists. With little warning he grabbed them gently and raised her arms, enclosing her wrists in the shackles with a soft clink. He swallowed her gasp and let his nails lightly scratch thin red lines down her arms making her shudder. He pulled back and searched her eyes. “Are you still ok?” 

She licked her lips. “I think so.” she replied. “You’d really take these cuffs off right this second if I asked you to?” 

Delvin slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a slim brass key. “Say the word and you’re free.” he whispered seductively. “Or, I can put this key on those drawers where you can see it and continue to show you the greatest night of your life.” 

Lilja tested the restraints, pulling her arms down as much as she could to confirm she was secured. In the candle light she cause sight of the thin red lines on her arms and shivered. Despite herself she was intrigued, and wanted to feel Delvin’s lips on her body again. “Put it over there. I trust you.” she replied. 

Delvin’s blood pressure shot up instantly at her words and he groaned. He leaned over to place the key on the drawers, then looked back to her. When she smiled encouragingly he set the key down and then turned back to her. The wicked grin he flashed her had her toes curling with anticipation. She often scoffed at Vex for turning Delvin down so often. The blonde did not know what she was missing. 

With slow deliberation Delvin began to loosen the ties at his sleeves and neckline, then he pulled the hem of his shirt from his waistband and lifted it slowly over his head, revealing his tanned skin that stretched over the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen. Sweat was beginning to form and his skin glistened in the candle light. Lilja bit back a whimper of desire when he began to walk slowly and silently towards her. She wanted nothing more than to run her tongue along the lines of his body, to taste the saltiness of his skin. 

Delvin stopped just in front of her and smirked. Without a word he pulled a small iron dagger from the sheath at his hip, it’s edges sharp and dangerous. Lilja’s eyes went wide, but she tamped down her fear, waiting to see what he had planned. He hadn’t gagged her, which would be a huge mistake on his part if he aimed to hurt her. From this close, her shout would send him careening into a wall hard enough to kill him. 

Instead Delvin slipped the edge of the dagger beneath her waistband, making a small slit in both her leggings and shirt. He placed the dagger on the floor, then gripped her shirt tightly on either side of the cut. He ripped upwards, shredding the thin material and uncovering her breasts, groaning softly when he saw her skin. Her armor always provided enough support, so she’d stopped wearing a breast band when she’d joined the thieves guild, preferring to forego the extra layer of clothing for comfort. As such, her pale flesh was visible immediately and her rosy nipples stiffened in the cool air. The leggings followed in short order as Delvin ripped them down the middle, exposing her peachy curls. Somehow, the feeling of being so exposed, yet still semi clothed, made her blood boil and her folds dampened with anticipation. 

Delvin swore. “I feel like a child at Mid-Winter, unwrapping my gift. I’ve said it before Lil. You’re exquisite.” 

He knelt down and picked up the dagger once more, slicing the fabric down along her thighs and around her legs where her boots met her knees. As the last shred of fabric parted, the pants fell to the floor, leaving her clad only in her torn shirt and boots. Delvin tossed the dagger to the side and brought a hand up to her thigh, lifting her leg up so he could press his lips against her skin. Lilja groaned when she felt the tip of his tongue leave wet lines against her thigh, when she felt his teeth bite down and leave red indentations in her flesh. Delvin licked, bit and kissed every inch of her leg, then set her foot down and turned to give the same attention to her other leg. By the time he’d kissed all the way up to her hip, nipping at her belly, she was quaking, her folds were slick and her muscles were clenched with longing. 

“Please Delvin.” she whimpered. 

“Please what?” he replied softly. “You’ll need to be more specific.” 

“Please touch me.” she begged helplessly.

He chuckled. “I am touching you.” He replied as he slid a hand to her breast and tweaked a nipple. 

She cried out and whimpered again, thrusting her chest out for more. Delvin continued to tease, rising on his knees so he could reach her stomach with his tongue. As it dipped into her belly button her muscles clenched as she let out a pleased gasp. Delvin closed his eyes and trailed his tongue further upwards until he could lick the underside of her breasts and nip at the delicate flesh there. 

“By the Nine Delvin, it feels so good. Please, I want you.” she cried. 

“It's all about the anticipation Lil.” he replied with a soft growl. “I think you need to be taught a lesson in patience and denial.” 

Delvin stood and gripped her hips, turning her around to face the wall. He spread her legs apart and leaned over to nip at her shoulders and back, harder this time, so that she yelped with each nip. After every cry Delvin caressed the mark with his tongue, soothing her skin but increasing her desire. She was all but sobbing with need when she felt the sharp sting on her rear, accompanied by the loud thwacking sound of leather hitting flesh.

Lilja cried out as the sting raced through her, then felt the cool touch of Delvin’s hand soothing the burn. She turned her head to peer at him from the corner of her eye. He shot her a crooked grin. “Just say the word luv, and I’ll let you go and take you to bed.” 

She wanted to feel him inside her so badly she was tempted to do just that, but his tone held a hint of daring, a tiny taunt for her to endure, and if she was honest with herself, the leather smack was not so different from his hand when he spanked her, which she enjoyed thoroughly when he incorporated it. She flashed him a toothy grin. “Don’t stop.” 

The next smack was just as unexpected as the first and she bit back a cry, strangling it into a low moan. Again his cool hand soothed the sting and she whimpered in sweet relief. Over and over he repeated the process, alternating between her cheeks. Lilja’s eyes rolled back into her head, the alternating sensations of pain and pleasure making her mindless with need. 

“That color suits you.” Delvin teased as he caressed the red hot flesh of her rear. His fingers moved lower, sliding between her legs and slipping through her folds. His groan matched her own as he pulled his fingers away, coated in her slick and he reached around to her face, showing her his glistening fingertips. “Look at this Lil, you’re absolutely soaked. I’m surprised you haven’t flooded the floor.”

She opened her mouth to beg him to touch her again, but he cut her off by slipping his fingers past her lips. “Taste yourself luv.” His whispered words in her ear had her moaning. “See why I can’t get enough of the taste of you.” 

With a low groan Delvin turned her back around and dropped to his knees. He gripped her knees, spreading them apart and dove between the apex of her thighs, his tongue sliding through her folds to lap at the sweetness there. She cried out as his fingers joined his tongue, plunging inside her and curling against that swollen spot within her walls, pressing it again and again. Her knees felt week and she sagged against her bonds, the shackles keeping her from collapsing. Lilja could barely think beyond the next thrust of Delvin’s fingers, the next flick of his tongue. Her body felt like it was on fire and every nerve ending screamed for release. Just as she thought she could feel the first tingle of release Delvin moved away, pulling his fingers from her dripping snatch and licking his lips. She shrieked, babbling at him to continue, begging him not to leave her on the edge. 

“Patience Lil, I want this to last.” he replied wickedly. In truth his plan was beginning to backfire on him. Her cries and the heady taste of her arousal had him uncomfortably hard beneath his breeches and if he brought her to climax he knew he’d spill right there and then. Instead he smacked a red cheek, groaning when she twitched beneath his hand and sobbed his name. 

Delvin stood and kicked his boots off. As he reached for his trousers he preened under her appreciative gaze, pulling them slowly over his hips, along with his small clothes. He saw her mouth open with need when she saw his hardness spring up and bob in the open air. “You want this Lil?” he asked with a grin, gripping his throbbing cock. “Do you want to wrap your lips around this? You want to feel me thrusting down your throat?” 

“YES!’ she cried, her eyes having gone black with lust. “Please let me taste you Del. I need it.”  


He laughed, delighted by her obvious desperation. He grabbed a chair from the small table in her room and dragged it over. Once he stood on it his pelvis was near level with her mouth. “Open wide.” he grunted before he shoved his cock into her waiting mouth. 

As her lips closed around him and her tongue swirled around his head Delvin shouted and raised his arms to brace himself against the wall. Lilja slurped and sucked, swirling her tongue around him and the slick wet sounds she made mingled with their moans. Delvin reached down and gripped her chin, indicating she let her mouth hang open. Once the suction was gone he began to thrust, shallowly at first, then deeper and faster when he heard her murmur “Harder.” 

He could feel her head bobbing in time with his thrusts and when she began to close her lips around him with every withdrawal he cursed, clenching his abdomen to stave off his release. With a guttural yell he pulled out of her mouth with a slick popping sound, her tongue lolling out, as if beckoning him to return. 

How he stumbled off the chair to the floor he’d never know, but he kicked it to the side and leaned into Lilja, pressing her hard against the wall and grinding his slick length against her belly. His lips crushed against hers, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth, swallowing her mewling whimpers. He broke the kiss and smirked when it left her gasping for breath. Leaning in close he licked the shell of her ear, nibbling the curve and whispered. “I’m going to have you Lil. I’m going to stick my cock in that lovely snatch of yours and take you hard and fast. I’m going to screw you until you can’t think.” 

Her mindless moan encouraged him to keep talking. “How do you like that Lil, knowing there’s nothing you can do but spread your legs wide for me while i bury myself deep inside you? Do you want that luv? Do you want me to take you here, against this wall until you’re screaming my name, until you shake all of Riften with your wanton cries? I’ll keep you cumming all night, on my fingers, against my tongue, and while you ride this hard, hot cock of mine. You won’t even be able to remember your own name once I’m through with you.” 

She wailed his name, begging him to touch her, to take her like he promised. Devlin could feel her body writhing against him. She hooked a leg around his waist, trying to pull him closer and he licked his lips when he felt the wetness that had been dripping down her flesh. He grasped himself in his hand and slid between her thighs, running his hardness against her folds, smacking it against her clit. “This what you want luv? Do you think you deserve it?” 

“Delvin please, I can’t take any more.” she sobbed. 

“Oh luv, you’ve been such a good girl.” he replied, slipping his tip inside, teasing her even more. “Gods Lil, you’re so wet. I want to bury this in you, but I think you can handle a bit more.” 

“No, no I can’t. Please Delvin, please!”

She wasn’t expecting the pinch and it caused her to jump, forcing Delvin a few centimeters deeper. Her eyes popped open and she looked down to where his one hand was squeezing the delicate flesh of her nipple, twisting it slightly, causing it to darken. “I didn’t say you could talk back luv. Bad girls who mouth off don’t get rewarded.” he replied with a harsh, but teasing tone.

“Forgive me.” she whimpered. 

In reply he gripped her other nipple and tweaked it harshly as well. “Not so easily luv.” Devlin pulled away from her and she cried out, feeling hollow again as he slid from her. The familiar thwack of leather against her flesh, this time against her thighs, had her gasping. Again came the alternating smacks, hitting each thigh, one after the other, over and over until her thighs matched the color of her bottom. Her whole body shook with each contact of the leather, and her heart pounded uncontrollably. An ache was building in her core and her folds throbbed with unreleased pleasure. Her eyes glazed over and she had trouble focusing on anything but the sting of the makeshift whip as it worked her into a frenzy. 

All at once the hits ceased and Delvin was there, gripping her hips and lifting her up, sliding into her as deep as he could. Lilja screamed as his cock spread her walls and her clit made contact with his torso, finally granting her the release she’d been begging for. Her whole body tensed, spasming against Delvin as he began to thrust, drawing out her orgasm and leaving her breathless. 

“Yes!” he grunted. “Scream for me.” He slammed into her over and over, harder and harder until she was sobbing his name again. “Your cries drive me wild Lilja, I can barely think of anything but making you scream my name.” 

Lilja arched her back, changing the angle he could enter her and cried out again as he hit that swollen button inside her sheath with each stroke. Delvin noticed the small change in her whimpers and reached down between them to run his thumb over the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, swearing when he felt her slick running over his hands in waves. She broke apart again, her arms straining against the restraints, and lights bursting behind her eyelids as they fluttered closed. 

“That’s my girl.” Delvin moaned. “Feels good, don’t it? You just can’t get enough of this old codger’s cock can you?”

“No.” she managed to mewl. “No. Harder Devlin. Harder” she begged. “I’ve never been on the edge like this before.” 

“As my Guildmaster wishes.” he replied, delighting in the flush of her skin, the sweat dripping down her body and the squelching sound made by their bodies slapping together. He thrust a few more times before he got a better idea and pulled out of her abruptly, leaving her wailing. 

He turned her around, bending her over as much as the restraints would allow and then plunged back into her, stretching her wide open and then he spanked her reddened cheek with one hand and reached around her body to cup her breast with the other, tweaking her nipple hard, massaging the mound of flesh. 

Gone was her ability to form a cohesive sentences. She just gasped his name and the word harder, over and over, standing on her tiptoes to allow him the deepest access to her body as he continued to spank her. Delvin began to feel himself losing control. He’d managed to last longer than he’d hoped and knew he couldn’t resist any more. He reached between her legs with both hands, stroking her clit and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Once his fingers were coated in her slick he moved one hand to her ass and pressed his fingers against her rosebud, plunging it inside her, matching the rhythm of his cock. 

Her throat was too raw to scream anymore, but her body arched and shivered as one last orgasm rolled through her. Her wail was hoarse and low and she moved against his body thrust for thrust, her walls clenching around him and squeezing harder than he’d felt in his life. With a loud bellow Delvin let go of his control, letting the wave of release wash over him as he spilled rope after rope of hot sticky seed inside her womb, pounding away until every last drop was spent inside her depths. 

With a exhausted grunt, Delvin stumbled away from her sweat soaked body, sliding from her still throbbing walls with a slick pop, his softening cock dribbling their mixed pleasure to the floor. He shuffled to the drawers and picked up the key, massaging her arms and shoulders as he released her, holding up her weight as she slumped against him, boneless and exhausted from their escapades. 

Delvin quickly stripped off her boots and the tattered remains of her shirt, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down under the covers. He quickly blew out the candles that lit the the room and then crawled in beside her, gathering her in his arms and pulling her close, breathing in the thick smell of sex that lingered on their bodies. “Anything you ever want from me, you only have to ask. You’ve just fulfilled every fantasy I’ve ever had about you Lil. I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again. I’ll die a happy man.” 

She nuzzled his chest as sleepiness crept over her, making her whispered response almost too quiet to hear, but his blood started to boil again when he caught her muttered words. “Next time you get to wear the shackles.”


End file.
